Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock Holmes is the main protagonist in the Sherlock Holmes detective series written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock Holmes is widely regarded as the most famous detective of all time. His partner in solving crimes is Dr. John Watson. Holmes appears in 4 novels and 56 short stories written by Doyle. In 1995, The Hound of the Baskervilles and ''A Scandal in Bohemia'''' ''were adapted into "The Slobbery Hound" and "A Dogged Exposé". In both adaptations, Holmes is portrayed by Soccer and voiced by Larry Brantley. Biography Sherlock Holmes was born on January 6, 1854 in London, England. After graduating from Sidney Sussex College in Cambridge University in October 1874, Holmes found his passion: working as a consultant for Scotland Yard. In 1881, he met John Watson, a medical doctor and former soldier from the Second Anglo-Afghan War. For the next 23 years, Holmes and Watson conducted investigations, mostly murder investigations. Holmes eventually retired in the Sussex Downs in 1904. The Slobbery Hound The Case ]] Holmes is first introduced sitting and smoking a pipe in his armchair on the stormy night of October 1, 1889. When knocking on the door is heard, Watson opens it to reveal Dr. James Mortimer and Sir Henry Baskerville. He invites them in, and introduces them to Holmes. Holmes is familiar with Sir Henry's family, and addresses the issue at hand: Sir Henry's uncle Sir Charles has died, from what many believe to be a heart attack, as he had a weak heart. Sir Henry intends to claim his inheritance at Baskerville Hall, a mansion out on the haunted moorlands in Dartmoor. On top of that, the Baskerville Family is cursed. In 1647, Sir Hugo Baskerville placed a curse on the family bloodline that anyone who wanders the moor at night under the name Baskerville will be pursued and brutally killed by a giant supernatural hound. Sir Hugo was the first one, leading to generations of Baskervilles being slaughtered by the hound. Although Sir Henry is skeptical about the legend of the hound, Holmes interviews Mortimer about the examination of the body. He decides to have Watson go with them to Baskerville Hall, while he will catch up later; Watson complies. Investigations Holmes secretly follows them to Baskerville Hall, hiding so well that everyone, including Watson, thinks that Holmes is still back in London. On October 13, Holmes sits in the dining room of Baskerville Hall, gazing up at the portrait of Sir Hugo Baskerville. He feels as if he's seen Sir Hugo's face before, Hiding along the stone wall outside Baskerville Hall, Holmes follows Watson to Merripit House, the home of Jack Stapleton. Watson walks inside and Holmes spies on them through the window. Sir Henry and Beryl Stapleton, Jack Stapleton's sister, walk into the house, and they all hear a howl in the distance. Holmes sees Jack Stapleton holding a big butterfly net, and notices that he looks familiar. Revelation On October 19, Holmes gazes up at the portrait of Sir Hugo again, still wondering why he looks so familiar. He imagines Sir Hugo as Jack Stapleton, as they are standing in the same pose, holding similar objects. Realizing a few similarities, Holmes runs back to Merripit House and sees Stapleton rip off his beard, all while smiling sinisterly. With the truth revealed, Holmes runs off to find Watson. He brings Watson to the dining room, where he reveals that Stapleton has been in disguise, by showing him Sir Hugo's portrait, which quickly shows Stapleton in the place of Sir Hugo. He has been doing this because he wants the family fortune for himself, and is secretly a direct descendant of Sir Hugo. When Holmes asks where Sir Henry is, Watson tells him that he is dining with Beryl. Holmes immediately realizes that it is a trap, and so he leads Watson to Merripit House. While en route, he reveals that Charles had a weak heart, which Stapleton knew about, and used the legend of the hound to instigate a fatal heart attack. With Sir Henry being the only other surviving member of the Baskerville Family, Stapleton will kill him next. They hear a howl, and wander out into the foggy moorland. Holmes can't see anything, but hears movement. While Watson hides in a bush, Holmes stands his ground. The movement is revealed to be Sir Henry's, but another howl is heard, and all of them look: Stapleton is standing there, smiling sinisterly, with the hound at his heels. Holmes dives into the bush with Watson and tells him to draw his gun. As Watson chases down Stapleton, Holmes checks on Sir Henry, who had fallen against a tree in his terror; he is fine, and thanks Holmes for saving his life. When Watson returns, his hand is covered in phosphorus. Holmes reveals that Stapleton covered the hound in phosphorus, and starved it to the point where it would kill practically anything. Holmes tells Watson that they must catch Stapleton, as nobody deserves to be treated like that. Holmes and Watson are next seen back in their London flat. Stapleton's fate is unknown, but Holmes says "his punishment is assured". It is presumed that Stapleton was arrested and sentenced. A Dogged Exposé Physical Description Sherlock Holmes's main outfit is a taupe plaid deerstalker hat and a taupe plaid ulster coat with a matching Inverness cape. * For his introductory scene, Holmes wears a black vest, a tailored white wing-collar shirt, and a black bowtie. He speaks in a British accent. Behind the Scenes In both "The Slobbery Hound" and "A Dogged Exposé", Holmes is played by Wishbone, who, in turn, was portrayed by Soccer and voiced by Larry Brantley. Trivia